1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to methods of synthesis of hydrofluoroolefins.
2. Description of the Related Art
The refrigeration industry has been working for the past few decades to find replacement refrigerants for the ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) being phased out as a result of the Montreal Protocol. The solution for most refrigerant producers has been the commercialization of hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants. The new HFC refrigerants, HFC-134a being the most widely used at this time, have zero ozone depletion potentials and thus are not affected by the current regulatory phase-out as a result of the Montreal Protocol.
In addition to ozone depleting concerns, global warming is another environmental concern. In the not too distant future, hydrofluorocarbons with high calculated global warming potential will be phased out. As well. Thus, there is a need for heat transfer compositions that meet both low ozone depletion and low global warming potentials. Certain hydrofluoroolefins meet both goals. Thus there is a need for manufacturing processes that provide halogenated hydrocarbons and fluoroolefins that contain no chlorine and also have a lower global warming potential.